1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to composite structures, especially fiber reinforced resin laminates, and deals more particularly with a hybrid composite having a composite-to-metal joint, as well as to a bonded metal laminate used in the joint.
2. Background
Bonding techniques are often used to assemble composite structures. In applications where the composite structure also requires fasteners, the local thickness or gauge of the structure surrounding the fastener may need to be increased in order to withstand loads transmitted through the fastener joint. As the local thickness of the structure increases, the fastener may need to be lengthened, thereby adding weight to the structure. Additionally, the increased local thickness of the structure may increase the eccentricity of the load path across the fastener joint, which may place undesired bending loads on the fastener.
One solution to the problems mentioned above consists of attaching metal fittings to the composite structure in the area of the fasteners. These metal fittings may be formed of titanium or similar metals that may not substantially chemically react with carbon fiber reinforced composites in which they are in contact. Titanium fittings, however may be relatively expensive, particularly when it is necessary to form them into complex shapes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composite resin-to-metal joint that may be used to connect substantially all metal fittings with substantially all composite resin structures, which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and which may withstand loads transferred around fastener connection points. There is also a need for a composite resin-to-metal joint that substantially avoids chemical reactions between the all metal fitting and the all composite resin structure. Also, there is a need for a composite-to-metal joint that may reduce residual stresses in the joint following a thermal curing. Further there is a need for a bonded metal laminate that may be used in the joints and in other applications where additional strength and durability are required.